epicmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia (alignment)
have a very simple aim: kill all who would not submit -- the innocent members of the and most of the roles. All Mafia members can talk to each other at night and know each other's identities. Mafia in a game is the informed minority, that has to use the powers of already knowing each other, with private meetings at night and the role exclusive powers to outnumber the village members or have the same amount of mafia as village members. While each mafia role is unique, they can be categorized into two main groups: those that attend mafia meetings, and those that don't. Those that do not attend meetings are often without any way of knowing who their allies are until contacted, with some exceptions (some mafia roles can't target other mafia roles). Apart from the mafia, there are some roles that share a victory condition with the mafia, though they have special rules applied to how they operate. List of Mafia Roles Attend Meetings Actress Associate Driver Enforcer Fabricator Framer Godfather Gramps Hooker Informant Interceptor Interrogator Illusionist Janitor Lawyer Lookout Mafia Ninja Paparazzi Paralyzer Poisoner Saboteur Scout Spy Stalker Strongman Tailor Terrorist Ventriloquist Voodoo Lady Witch Whisperer Yakuza Don't Attend Meetings Arsonist Fiddler Hitman Interrogator Quack Silencer Slasher Sniper Thief Blinder Consigliere Mafia-Aligned Third Parties : Only wins if the mafia wins. Does not count toward total mafia. Does not attend meetings. Politician: Randomly swaps (or doesn't swap) between town and mafia. Does not count toward total mafia. Does not attend meetings. Mastermind: Wins if the mafia wins, though the mafia loses if he survives. Shares a meeting with the mafia, in which his vote counts twice. Makes mafia meetings anonymous. Strategy General strategy * If last wills are enabled, put your name and role in your last will]], along with other mafia roles with names of people who aren't mafia. If you die, the village might think you're throwing the game and lynch someone who's innocent, helping the mafia win. ** It's recommended you only use this as a last resort. Rack up too many reports, and you likely need to change your strategy. * It is good to make up a role in advance in case you are asked or jailed: ** : Try to be as convincing as possible: Depending on your performance, the Jailor might execute you on the spot. Also, some Jailors execute Third Party roles. ** : If there is a framer, which's ability is to make other people appear as Framers, you can claim anything. ** : They will know you are able of visiting. In most cases, you can refer to the strategy for Cops. As a Silencer or Framer, you should definitely claim a visiting role which is not noticeable. During the day * If one of the Mafia is being lynched and you cannot prevent it, vote on them as well to avoid suspicion of being Mafia. This will also allow you to point out anyone who voted nobody or voted somebody else as possible Mafia. * If you recognize that a Lyncher is trying to lynch someone, vote somebody else or nobody. This will make it seem more like you're a villager. If the other killing roles, like Killer, are dead, and the village mob votes someone and you are sure they will they will be lynched, then vote somebody else or nobody as well (unless the Mafia vote would override to lynch them). * It is important to avoid lynching the too soon. He can help you double the deaths of village members, as well as double your chances of killing any dangerous village members. Try to find out who the killer is but do not reveal it too soon. Towards the end, if many mafia members are alive and you know who the Killer is, you can lynch him. * Sometimes, enough Mafia members will stay alive that you have the majority, possibly including a Witch or other Neutral. If the Town has no or Jailor left alive, you can easily reveal yourself during the day and lynch the remaining village members one by one. At night Choosing a target to kill *If someone is being accused of being Mafia and they are not, not killing them will waste the Village's time investigating them at night or questioning them during the day. On the other hand, killing them may redirect suspicion to the accuser. * If you have someone trying to lynch you, don't kill them too soon. It would be too obvious. However, if you wait too long, then you might get lynched because you let that person convince the village to kill you. * If there is a , you can sometimes choose not to kill anyone: it will seem like the jailed person is a mafia role that kills. * Try killing the guy who is least expected to be killed. If a guy says "I'm Cop" Don't kill them. The will be on your tail, and know exactly who you are. Using the chat *The Mafia's greatest strength is knowing their allies and being able to talk to them privately at night. If someone in the Mafia is being accused of being Mafia, you can team up with the other Mafia to invent "proof" that they are innocent; e.g. claiming that you roleblocked your Godfather or Mafia, have been healed by a Mafia member, having drived them etc. This will cause the remaining village to be unsure who is lying, giving you time (or possibly lynching a Village member) until the village does not have the numbers to lynch you anymore. If all cannot work out, vote them anyways so you don't seem suspicious to the rest of the Village. Trivia * The Mafia have a music at nighttime, created by Sandbox user, Fred. (https://soundcloud.com/tannercohan/mafianm-1) Category:Terminology